Harry and Ginny Love Story
by HarryPotterisgoat
Summary: My version of there love story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Burrow

(At the Burrow after the Battle)

Harry is sitting crying under a tree. Ginny walks out and says "What wrong Harry?"

"Nothing Ginny" Harry said "I know that's not true Harry" she says as she goes and sits down next to him. "Why does everyone I love die" Harry sobbed. "They don't Harry me, Ron, Hermione, George and everyone else here are still alive and we all love you."

"But what about Fred, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, and my Parents and not to say everyone else who died in the battle they all died for me." Harry said he buries his head into her chest. "It's ok Harry" Ginny said as she went to kiss him.

A day later.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting around the fire in the living room when an owl flew in and dropped 4 letters into each of their laps. But Harry didn't notice it because he was staring at Ginny then Hermione shouted "Are Hogwarts letters!" But Ron saw that Harry was staring at her "Hey Mate can I talk to you for a minute" Ron said.

"Yea sure" said Harry then Ron lead him to his room and said "Harry Your my best friend but stay away from Ginny you already broke her heart once." At that Harry got mad and yelled "Haven't you seen that I did that to protect already haven't u realized everyone I love either dies or became a target of Voldemort's you idiotic git" Ron stood staring at Harry getting angry by the second "Listen hear Harry! That is my little sister your talking about I think I should have say in this!"

"BUT U DON'T RON CAN'T U GET THAT THROUGH UR THICK SKULL!" Harry shouted at Ron and at that everyone came outside and Mrs. Weasley asked "what's wrong" and Harry said "nothing" angrily and stormed upstairs to his and Ron's room and locked the door. Ginny went to go comfort Harry but Mr. Weasley stopped her "Ginny leave him be right now he needs some time alone."

The next day.

"Hey Harry can I talk to you" Ginny said through the door. "Leave me alone right now please Ginny I just need some time al…" " _Alohamora_ " "or not." Harry said. "Shhhhhh Harry let me help you" Ginny said softly as she went to sit next to Harry. "What's wrong Harry help me understand. "I love You Ginny and Ron can't accept that I love you that's why I freaked out yesterday." Harry explained to her "You... you… Love me? Oh Harry." Ginny said. "I love you too." Ginny proclaimed to Harry. Ginny kissed him passionately and Harry returned the kiss. "I love u Ginevra Molly Weasley." Harry stated. "And I you Harry James Potter" Ginny said. Then Ginny handed Harry his Hogwarts letter saying "I didn't open it don't worry and Ron and Hermione are Headboy and Headgirl" Ginny said through a smile. "Thanks and that's great for them" Harry exclaimed then he opened it and read it.

 _Dear Mr. Potter_

 _We teachers at Hogwarts have all agreed to allow all students to come back to school and allow all students who missed last year a do over. To complete their education at Hogwarts and you Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley would all be welcomed especially more to come back for your seventh year. Please take this into consideration._

 _Headmistress McGonagall._

Harry read the letter and instantly said to himself I'm going back. Then Harry went downstairs to join everyone else and as soon as he walked in the room Hermione jumped on him in a giant hug "Are you ok" she whispered into his ear. "Yeah Hermione thanks though" Harry whispered back to her. "Listen Harry I'm sorry mate" Ron piped up. "It's ok mate" Harry said as he stook out his hand to be shaked. Ron took it and shook it. Then Harry asked Ginny if she would take a walk with him. "Sure Harry" she said then smiled at him. They then left and went on a walk. "You know what Ron I'm proud of you" Hermione said to Ron then kissed him on the cheek. While Ron and Hermione were talking at the house Harry told Ginny "You know what I forgot to ask you something earlier in all of the confusion of us proclaiming our love for each other." "What's that" Ginny asked smiling the entire time. So Harry asked her "Ginny Weasley will you go out with me." "Of course I will Harry" she said as she puts her arms around his neck and kisses him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The return to Hogwarts

2 months have now passed and everyone is returning to Hogwarts. They need to visit Diagon Alley and get their supplies, there is a week till they return to Hogwarts. At the Burrow everyone is getting ready to go. "Let's go everyone we don't have all day" Mrs. Weasley shouted upstairs. "COMING MUM!" Ginny shouted down to her and at that Ginny and Harry came downstairs hand-in-hand. Then Ron and Hermione came down and they all went to Diagon Alley to get there supplies for the upcoming year. When they went into Flourish and Blotts where they saw Draco Malfoy walking towards them. "Hey Harry heads up" Ron whispered to Harry and pointed. Harry looked to what Ron was pointing at. "Malfoy" Harry muttered under his breath "Hello Potter", Draco said in a friendly sort of way "Listen Harry I'm sorry for all the things I've done and said to you over the years could you forgive me?" Draco said sincerely to Harry. "Yeah I can Draco" Harry says as he sticks his hand out to be shaken. Draco takes his hand and shakes it then asks "Can I hang out with you guys for the day." Harry asks "What do you guys think I think we should let him." "Yea I think so too" said Ginny and Hermione but Ron said "I don't know Harry just look at all the things he's done over the yea…" Ron said but was cut off by Harry "Ron he literally just said sorry and I believe he is" Harry stated. "Alright fine" Ron said grumpily. "Thanks" Draco said smiling at everyone. So everyone went and got there supplies and they said goodbye to Draco then left for the Burrow.

Later that night.

"Hey Harry would you be ok if Hermione slept in our room today and you sleep in Ginny's room", Ron asked Harry and Harry replied "Yea sure thing mate." "Ok just no funny business between you guys ok" Ron said while Harry laughed and said "Yea ok same thing goes for u and Hermione." Then they said goodnight and went to the rooms where they were sleeping in and Harry knocked on Ginny's door. "Come in" Ginny said as she was getting dressed so Harry walked in and he immediately turned around and said "sorry" Ginny asked Harry "Why did you choose me?" "What do you mean" Harry responded while Ginny crept up behind him "I mean you're the Famous Harry Potter aren't you could've had the pick of the liter when it comes to girls." "Well" Harry said "There's only one girl I've ever loved she has this beautiful red hair and she is soooo beautiful." "Oh yea what's her name?" Ginny asked a smile growing on her face "Her name is Ginny" "Turn around" Ginny tells him and he does than Ginny kisses him passionately till George walks in and says "Ginny mum wants to talk HARRY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? George cried out. "HARRY" Ron bellowed as he ran downstairs to Ginny's room "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY LITTLE SISTER!" "Nothing Ron I kissed him not the other way around" Ginny said to Ron and George "Leave him alone." "Ok Harry I'll give you another chance just one more though" George said but Ron on the other hand was not so generous "Harry this exactly what we talked about." Then Harry angrily replied "I seem to remember that ending by me storming out because you couldn't get that I love your sister, and you expect because you're her brother and my best friend that you should get to decide if we date or not and George this isn't even the first time you've seen us kiss. How come your response is so much different then it was before." "You want to know why Harry well it's because then I still had my twin and he hadn't died for you ITS YOUR FAULT HES DEAD HARRY! AND NOW YOUR JUST KISSING MY BABY SISTER LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED!" George said then started balling saying "Oh how much I miss you Freddie." "George you know more than anything more than anyone else that died Fred was the one I loved the most as a brother like how I love you and Ron I love you both as brothers, you all know I would've rather died than anyone else that died for me." "Harry don't say that" Ginny said as she went to comfort George "Just go to bed George you can see Fred in your dreams." Harry had one more the thing to say "When I went to the forest it wasn't only because I needed to die it was because if Ginny, You, Ron, or anyone else in your family died because of me I… I… I don't know how I could live with myself." And with that George got up and hugged Harry and whispered in his ear "just promise me you will never hurt her" "I promise" Harry said.

And with that they all went to sleep.

It's 2 in the morning and Harry woke up because he heard thrashing in Ginny's bed so Harry got up and sat on the floor next to Ginny softly saying "it's ok Ginny I'm right here it's ok," "Harry!" Ginny said as she woke up in relief and sighed then asked "Harry would u sleep next to me." "Of course I will Ginny" said Harry giving her a peck on the forehead. So Harry and Ginny slept like that together until the day they were to leave for Hogwarts and Ron and Harry haven't talked to each other since that night. It's the last day till they go to Hogwarts.

That morning.

Harry wakes up and says to Ginny "Morning beautiful." Ginny then wakes up and sleepily says "why'd you wake me up" Then Harry says "I want today to be special just the two of us." Then Ginny wakes completely up and goes to get dressed.


End file.
